


Aidyr's Hololive Ficlet Collection

by aidyr



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what to tag a ficlet collection lmao, If necessary, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships will be added, no beta: we die like gura in minecraft, ratings vary per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: A collection of VERY short stories/ficlets which didn't warrant publishing solo.Like... Under 1000 words.Each chapter will be different and will vary in rating, ship, genre, etc. These are all mini fics I have posted/will post on Twitter. All fics will be Hololive related (mostly HoloEN), and I'll give individual ratings and whatnot for each chapter in the chapter summary.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Mori Calliope, Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 43
Kudos: 356





	1. Gura (Tries) to Tie Amelia's Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Explicit Language: Mild  
> Violence: No  
> Sexual Content: No
> 
> Based on a cute af drawing which can be found here: https://twitter.com/bbbbungle/status/1347286539622092806

Lithe fingers tightened around and fidgeted with the garment. She squinted and refused to make eye contact with the detective; if she did, Gura might’ve exploded.

“What’s the holdup, dork?” Ame smirked. “I thought you said you could tie a tie?”

Gura grumbled. Her tail swished waspishly behind her with visible irritation. Being proven incapable at such a mundane task was one thing, but the taunting leer on Ame’s face was far more frustrating. “Wipe the smug look of your mug, I’m trying my best here.”

Ame giggled, lightly. The sound was many things, all of which made Gura’s heart skip a couple beats. Adorable, enchanting, alluring, endearing… _Damn,_ Gura thought, daring to glance at the blonde. _How am I supposed to feel frustrated when she laughs like that…_

She sighed and released the tie. “Fine, you got me. I don’t know how to tie a tie.” She crossed her arms petulantly — never mind the blush in her cheeks. “I can’t tell if you look punchable or pretty when you get that gleam in your eyes.”

“What gleam?” Amelia asked. She tilted her chin and placed her hands on her hips. She looked at Gura with exactly the gleam she’d meant, and the lovable smartass knew she was doing it. “I dunno what you mean.”

Gura hummed. “Hey Watson, c’mere for a second.” She motioned for the detective to draw closer. “I wanna show you something.” Her jagged teeth peeked through with a toothy giggle.

The simper was dropped from Ame’s face and replaced by a look of curiosity and mild confusion. She raised a brow and stepped forward. “Uh sure, wha—” Gura wrapped the red fabric of Ame’s tie firmly in both fists and yanked the time traveler forward. Amelia yelped in surprise before tumbling into the short woman. “W-What’re you—” She was quickly silenced as a pair of soft lips met hers.

The kiss was sudden, but very quick. Ame’s face grew red hot, and by the time the kiss had ended they were both blushing hard enough to make a ripe tomato feel jealous. They separated and when they did, Gura was the one with a mischievous gleam. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, Sunshine.”


	2. A Dose of Concoction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Explicit Language: Yes  
> Violence: No (mild injury though)  
> Sexual Content: No
> 
> Based on a twitter thread which can be found here: https://twitter.com/AShaaaaark/status/1352467643790462976

“Fuck, fuck, damn it…” Detective Amelia Watson stumbled gracelessly into a narrow, dank alleyway. Buildings towered like giants in the sky, they dwarfed her, making her feel miniscule and even more helpless than she currently was. She gripped her stomach and cringed. She shouldn’t have jumped time so recklessly. She felt a deep, piercing pain; like a sword or a javelin impaling her through the torso. “Ugh…” She groaned as her head bumped back against a wall of cement.

Pawing at her watch, she looked at its golden finish wearily. “I can’t just stay here… It’s not safe…” Even so, the physical detriments of frequent travel were worsening at an alarming rate. A headache pounded her skull like a jackhammer and the pain in her gut was far from pleasant. She couldn’t stick around, not after biting off more than she could chew with this timeline. She needed to retreat but… “Can I handle another jump so soon…”

Gunshots boomed.

Watson sighed. “I guess I don’t have a choice.” She slipped a syringe of ominous, glowing blue liquid out of the holster strapped to her thigh. It bubbled in the glass and emanated an indescribable aura of mystique — and a faint warmth.

Never let it be said she wasn’t grateful for the miracle drug, and she owed the person who created it her life. But taking it was always… well, it was certainly an experience. Still, she’d need to take it if she didn’t want her body torn apart and scattered to the four-fucking-winds. Time travel was a bigger pain in the ass than the media made it seem, that was for sure.

She heard footsteps and whipped her head around to find a large man with a plastic smile on his ugly face. The mangled teeth and eye scar were a little cliché. She kept that thought to herself.

“Found you.” He smiled. Amelia was quick to see him reach inside his jacket and reacted even quicker; by grabbing her watch in one hand and her concoction in the other. “Fuck with the big fish, get fried blondie. You’re not going anywhere, life ain’t that easy.”

Amelia smirked past the all encompassing aches and pain. “Life isn’t easy, but your mom sure was, stereotypical henchmen headass.” He growled and a gun was produced. He was ready to fire, but so was Ame. “See you never.” And with a quick click, the otherworldly tick of her watch’s gears filled the air. With a small hiccup to bid him farewell, she vanished from before his eyes.

And thus she reappeared before the eyes of another: Gawr Gura, who was apparently visiting at the worst time.

“Ame—?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but was struck with an absolutely unbearable, sharp and mind numbing agony. She dropped, her knees giving out beneath her tired body. “Son of a bitch.” She gasped, her breath catching in her throat. She barely had time to register the alarm in Gura’s eyes before her vision began to fade. The world was swimming and her stomach was churning. Gripping her concoction she held it out to Gura and mumbled, softly, desperately, “G-Give me… that… Pl-Please…” She huffed a bout of air. “See you when I-I wake up, pipsqueak.”

And then she fell to sleep.


	3. Till Death Do We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Explicit Language: Yes  
> Violence: Yes (aftermath)  
> Sexual Content: No
> 
> Calliope arrives to reap Kiara's soul

“Yikes.”

Calliope Mori had bore witness to many grizzly sights. It was in her very nature to feel numb toward blood and gore, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed looking at it. So, imagine then, how she felt as she descended upon the body of a familiar soul. She was still conscious (amazingly), yet torn asunder by god-knows-what. Kiara lay limp, underneath the blossoming pink of a cherry blossom tree. Her blood stained the dirt and Calli could’ve sworn she saw a bone or two where no bone should’ve been.

“H-Hey Calli.” She greeted. Her voice was fried — absolutely demolished. Much like her body. She pushed herself upwards, back against the bark. A trail of crimson was left behind as her body was pulled across the ground. “What’s up…?”

Calli cocked a brow. “What the fuck happened here?” She kneeled down, scythe in hand. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit.” Kiara managed a tilted smile. The skull shaped pupils in her eyes shook, no doubt bearing an unbelievable amount of pain.

Calli cringed. It was hard not to feel sympathetic. “Y’know what? How about I just go ahead and kill you? Let’s skip the pleasantries this time.”

Kiara chuckled, broken. “Aw, y-you caaaare about meee.”

 _Amazing_ , Calli thought, _that even while beaten to a gorey pulp Kusotori manages to be a flirtatious hussy._ The bitter tone of her thoughts aside, Calliope could feel the blush in her cheeks. She tried to ignore it. “Do you want me to reap you or not? I’ve got a schedule damn it.”

Kiara pouted. Cold sweat stained her forehead and her body trembled, yet still, she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. “I only get to see you before I die, I-I don’t want it to end s-so soon.”

“That’s sweet, but I can’t watch this much longer. You’re probably gonna die soon whether I do anything or not. Can’t you wait to hit on me until the next time this happens?”

Kiara opened her mouth, paused, and coughed on a strangled groan. The next breath she took was _wet_ and _rattily._ Calliope almost reached out to her, but stopped herself before making the move. Blood trickled down Kiara’s lips and the Phoenix sighed, clutching her stomach in agony. “Y-You’re right as usual Calli.” Her colorful eyes squeezed shut. “Okay Schnucki, g-go ahead.”

Calli’s grip on her scythe tightened with a huff. “I dunno what the hell a _schnucki_ is, but I’m not one.” She stood up straight, and looked down at the battered sunbird. Her eyes softened and her voice grew quiet. “Ready?”

Kiara nodded and offered a weak little smile.

Calli took a breath, and swung. The blade made a clean, easy cut through Kiara’s neck. And just like that, the girl’s body disappeared in a burst of brilliant, beautiful flame, sending her to her next life. Calliope could almost swear that as Kiara vanished, a grateful voice whispered in her ear. “Love you, Calli.”

Calliope blushed. Then breathed a tired sigh. “That dumb bird.”


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Explicit Language: Yes  
> Violence: Yes  
> Sexual Content: No
> 
> Gura vs The Ancient Ones

_How’d it come to this_ , a thought which did more harm than good. Dwelling on what might’ve been or how the present came to be would do nothing but drag Gura’s heart through a muddied pit of longing and regret. Still, it was difficult to refrain from such wistful sentiments when she looked up to meet the dead and empty gaze of her once bright and cheery love.

Ina, pupils dark like black ink spilled across a page, was nothing more than a puppet for someone or something Gura couldn’t comprehend. Her body moved, but it didn’t look natural. Her arms would gesture with a grandiosity Ina never had and would taunt the Atlantean with stiff, alien motions. Gura’s grip on her trident tightened.

Ina — if she could be called that — grinned at the little shark with a grossly confident gleam. “What’s the matter, Gura?” Her voice came out thick, and almost like distorted music; as though it was run through a multi-tonal vocoder. “You’re no coward, are you? What’re you waiting for? Save me already.” Smug and condescending.

Gura grit her teeth. “Shut it, you _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ headass wannabe.” Her breathing came in shallow huffs and her body felt heavy. Battling an ancient, incomprehensible deity was taxing. Briefly, her attention found its way back to Amelia Watson, on the floor and bloodied. Her limp body just barely moving as she drew shaky, laborious breaths. Gura tore her eyes away, feeling as though she may cry. _At least she’s alive_ , Gura told herself. _She’ll be fine, she’s Ame… She’s always fine…_

One girlfriend, broken and beaten. One girlfriend, possessed. The odds weren’t in Gura’s favor. She turned back to Ina — no, a vessel to The Ancient Ones, and steeled her nerves. She charged, running at the priestess with fire in her step. Closing in, she aimed her weapon; she aimed to cripple, not to kill. Of course, Ina was quicker.

A tentacle, too fast to be perceived or avoided, delivered a fatal blow. The force was enough to send the small girl flying before crashing violently against the wall. Gura gasped, brutal and agonizing pain burned in her chest. Something was certainly broken. She slumped to the floor, gripping her stomach and retching. The air had been completely knocked out of her.

Ina approached, looking amused. “Aw, aren’t you cute.”

“I-I'll kill y-you.” Gura managed between rasps. Her voice was sandpaper and each word hurt like hell.

“That’s no way to talk to your beloved, now is it?”

“You a-are not… h-her…” Gura’s knees shook. But she couldn’t give up. With a surprising burst of energy she scooped her trident up, and with a flick of the wrist, sent it flying. Somehow, someway, she managed to catch her opponent off guard. The priestess yelped as the pointed tips buried their way beneath pale skin. Gura frowned, the wounded howl yanking her heartstrings. _It’s not Ina_ , she tried desperately to remember. _It’s not Ina._

A tentacle was summoned forth, it wrapped around the trident and with a disgusting _squelch_ it was removed from Ina’s body. Blood poured out after it — a thick river of crimson red, so dark it looked almost black. It stained the priestess’ clothes as well as the floor beneath. She closed her eyes, the pain registering, before turning to Gura. Enraged. “Mistakes were made, little shark.”

One of many, writhing, eldritch tendrils took hold of the trident. Gura’s eyes widened and her heart dropped as she realized what was about to happen. It took mere seconds, and the trident was launched indiscriminately towards her. She tried to dodge, but exhaustion and pain wracked her body. The trident hit, skewering her shoulder. She cried out, _“Fuck-!”_ and fell to the ground. Her tail twitched manically, she squirmed against the cold floor. Through bleary, tear filled eyes, she watched the priestess saunter closer.

Ina kneeled down in front of her. She smiled. With a lithe, gloved hand, she took hold of Gura’s trembling face. “Anything you’d like to say to me, cutie?”

Blood dripped from Gura’s wound and her body shook as she moved. The corners of her vision were being consumed by black nothingness. She was beginning to feel numb. She clutched the cloth of Ina’s top with red stained hands and with the last of her energy, surged forward, capturing Ina in a kiss. Her lips were cold. When she fell away, for a moment, it almost looked as though life flickered back into the voids of Ina’s eyes. Gura smiled, and whispered earnestly. “I-I love you… I-Ina…”

And stared at the beautiful, kind hearted girl before her… until her vision was encompassed completely by darkness.


	5. Literally Just TakoTori Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> Explicit Language: Yes  
> Violence: No  
> Sexual Content: This is porn lol
> 
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/GradeATrash/status/1358246573327589378

It was almost routine.

Not to say it wasn’t enjoyable — to the contrary, her nights spent with the dark, eldritch priestess had become the most exciting and passionate moments of her life. At the very least, the best lay she’d gotten in recent memory.

Kiara’s breathing was shallow and emptied from her lungs in steamy, wounded huffs. Her strained sighs were so hot in fact, that she needed to hide her lips behind her trembling hand to avoid burning Ina. Her face flushed and she keened as Ina’s summoned tendrils slithered deeper inside her. It wriggled and tensed, pressing against the roof of Kiara’s womanhood in a way that made the phoenix shutter. Her eyes slipped shut and she allowed herself to simply _feel._

Ina crept forward, dangerously close. She straddled Kiara with a dominating twinkle in her violet eyes. Kiara mumbled behind her hand, “Y-You’re gonna… get, hng—! b-burned…” the embers in her hair sizzled and drifted through the air.

Ina clicked her tongue and learned in close. “Then burn me.” She whispered.

That dark, husky voice felt so wrong… but so very right. Ina was always so tender, kind and gentle; the way she completely overpowered Kiara in bed a stark contrast to her adorable smile and soft disposition. It was criminally hot.

Kiara whined, her arousal blinding her. She could feel Ina press and grind against her torso. The tentacle which pumped in and out of Kiara’s wetness stuttered as its master got off on the phoenix’s quivering body. “Gods—!” Kiara sobbed. Another slimy tendril reached out to toy with her clit; the giant mass was surprisingly delicate and precise. The fire in her abdomen burned bright, she could feel herself getting close. “F-Fuck, Inaaa…” She moaned, wonton.

Ina’s even, controlled breathing had turned into excited puffs of air. Her cheeks were flush and her hips moved in a hypnotizing rhythm. Through exhausted breath and grit teeth, she looked down and asked, “you like… th-that?” The tentacle sped up. At the same time, she brought her hands to Kiara’s breasts and made quick work playing with the delicious pink nipples atop them.

Kiara’s jaw fell slack and she gasped. Her hips stuttered off the mattress. “Fuck yes… I-I’m so close,” she groaned. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Her begging must’ve invigorated something within the priestess, because Ina’s dry humping was immediately set aside to focus on bringing Kiara over the edge. She dropped to lay vertical across Kiara’s torso and sucked a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue swept wide circles around the tip of her teat. She hummed, appreciating the way Kiara’s heartbeat hammered violently against her ribcage.

Burning fingertips found their way to Ina’s back, where they left heated, fiery scratch marks. Kiara buried her face into the nape of Ina’s neck, just barely having the sense of mind to whisper a weak apology when the priestess grunted in pain.

One, two, three more powerful thrusts against Kiara’s sweet spot before the phoenix was cumming with Ina’s name on her lips. Embers briefly turned to flame while she rocked pitifully against the tentacle’s girth, searching to elongate her orgasm. A mess of profanity and German babbling filled the air between them. Ina kept the appendage there, and rubbed small, kneading circles against Kiara’s clit, patiently waiting as she came down from her high. Eventually Kiara slumped against the mattress, absolutely exhausted.

She breathed and a wispy cloud of smoke escaped her lips.

Ina giggled. “That good?”

“F-Fucking amazing, Ina. Holy shit.” She met her friend’s gaze and smiled appreciatively. “I feel bad for people who don’t have you in their life to have hot tentacle sex with.”

Ina’s shoulders shook in a silent laugh before she hummed, and pulled the tentacle out from her friend’s body. A strangled, over stimulated moan bubbled outward at the friction.

Kiara’s gaze trailed Ina’s body. She frowned at the obvious burnage on her shoulder. She feared what the priestess’s back must’ve looked like. “Ouch… Sorry about that.” She gestured toward the injury.

Ina leaned forward and pressed a comforting, warm kiss against the crown of Kiara’s head. “No worries,” she said. “I like the pain.”

“Hot…”

“Literally.”

Kiara chuckled. “Hey, do you want me to… y’know…” Her attention shifted to the junction between Ina’s thighs. “You haven't cum, right?”

At this, Ina blushed. “Yeah… I’d love that, if you wouldn’t mind.” The doodads atop her head twitched excitedly, and Kiara found that rather adorable.

She nodded. “For sure just… Give me a second.” Her body felt like lead. “I think you nearly screwed me into my next life.”

“What a way to go.”

Kiara smiled. “Agreed.”


	6. Embodiment of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> Explicit Language: No  
> Violence: No  
> Sexual Content: No
> 
> Kiara is the embodiment of _flame_

If ever you could boil someone down to a single, all encompassing word; Kiara Takanashi was the embodiment of _flame._ A bit on the nose, considering her species. But it was so much more than that — than the literal, biological makeup of a phoenix. 

Calliope watched her with an attentive eye, studying the shape of her profile against the illuminating backdrop of a summer’s sunshine. One of the first things she always noticed about Kiara was her eyes. Her irises were some of the most extraordinary Calli had seen, even after an eternity. The swirling galaxies of violet and blue were like supernovas, collapsing in on themselves. The presence of adorably shaped, skeleton pupils was simply the cherry on top.

It was interesting, in Calli’s opinion, how such cool colors could invoke the imagery of a dying star — of flames.

Kiara was humming a tune which felt familiar, though Calli dared not ask what it was. After all, asking meant inadvertently admitting to her curiosity; it meant Kiara knowing she cared enough to _be_ curious. Of course, the reaper wasn’t as smooth as she thought she was. Kiara caught her gaze and smiled in a way that set Calli’s heart _aflame._

That was another thing which tied Kiara to flames: her ability to create them within other people.

“Someone looks like she wants to ask me a question.” The phoenix prompted with a knowing smirk.

Calli huffed. She’d been playing this game for a millennia, and no smile, no matter how beautiful, would shake her so easily. “Not really.” A simple deflection, if it could even be called one. “Just thought that song you’re humming sounded kind of familiar.”

Kiara’s eyes lit up — much like kindling — and her enthusiasm was infuriatingly infectious. Calli choked on her desire to smile, because above all else, she refused to give Kiara false hope. “Your memory is impeccable, Calli! I’m sure I’ve hummed it before.” She bounced on her toes with a sunbeam in her smile.

Another flame: the way Kiara danced about as she talked. Her movements were erratic and enchanting like that of a campfire. Her energy, sparking and popping like twigs set ablaze. And of course, the way her bright orange hair flowed behind her. Sometimes, the tips of her hair would emit a very literal flame. Calliope could never say it aloud, but she loved when smoke and embers floated around the sunbird. It was enchanting.

“Just an old children’s song.” Kiara spoke. There was a gleam of something far off and melancholic in that admittance. For a second, Calli wanted to know more but… she couldn’t. “Guten Morgen ruft die Sonne.”

Instead of asking what her heart _screamed_ at her to inquire, Calli went for the expected. “And that means…?”

“The Sun Calls, Good Morning.”

How apt, Calliope thought. From there, she expected the phoenix to go back to humming. Or at least, she didn’t expect her to follow up with: 

“Want me to sing it for you?”

 _No thanks_ — was what she wanted to say. But recollections of Kiara’s soft, sweet, and addicting voice clouded her mind. The gaze offered by Kiara was saccharine, yet complex in a way Calliope had neither the headspace nor patience to decipher. In a moment of weakness, the reaper answered as truthfully as she could manage, “Do whatever you want.”

Naturally, after so many lifetimes, they knew each other well enough to read between the lines. With a curt nod, Kiara’s lips parted and out came a short song.

“The sun calls, good morning.  
The wind calls, good morning.  
The bird calls, good morning.  
Good morning my lovely child.”

It was simple, and rather juvenile. But Calli couldn’t fight the feeling of endearment which wriggled past her heart. She disliked herself immensely for it, she knew it’d be best to squash those emotions before they gave birth to larger, more threatening ones. But Kiara’s face, and her voice… and her overwhelming beauty… 

Kiara was like a warm, gorgeous, inviting flame; one which lit the way on a cold winter’s night. The daily toil of a reaper’s apprentice was far from magical, and with so much existence and so much time came so much pain… But Kiara made all that go away.

Calli felt her heart skip a beat, and for once in a blue moon, allowed the sunbird to witness a genuine smile. “Nice, Kusotori.” She said. “Very cute little song.”

And Kiara’s smile was like fire in the dark


	7. Clouded by Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Explicit Language: Yes  
> Violence: No  
> Sexual Content: Yes
> 
> Gura goes into heat

Curled into a fetal ball, Gura lay at the center of her mattress surrounded by mountains of pillows and blankets. Her tail twitched in frantic discomfort. She had to fight down the urge to groan each time her clothing wisped by — teasing the sensitive gills across her ribs. Balling the feathery duvet in her fist, Gura cursed the gods that her damned biology would inflict such a pointless, infuriating thing upon her.

Once every hundred years or so, Gura went into heat.

Atlanteans were a strange, fascinating bunch. She understood the science of evolution, and why mating cycles were beneficial to the beasts of their ancestry’s past. Though as time marched on and civilizations blossomed, sex became more of a leisure than a necessity. That their mating cycles hadn’t devolved was a fact she’d grown to detest.

Of course, with a bitter ache of realization, she recalled that there weren’t many (if any) other Atlanteans left to worry about heats…

_Damn it._

Laying in a pile of sweat and frustration, Gura considered teasing a hand between her legs for the third time that afternoon. _So tedious,_ she thought with a grimace. Still, the mere thought — the very brief ideation of relief was enough that her body reacted excitedly. She could feel her heartbeat between her thighs, blood rushed to her skin; flushing her pale complexion with cherry blush. She huffed, bothered by how unsightly it all felt; like she was a slave to her own desires, unable to win over libido even if she wanted to.

Still, she saw no point in denying herself what she clearly needed. She’d spend the entire day in bed if she needed to, doing nothing but working her body through the motions of heat. She’d submit herself to such pathetic lengths if it meant the wonton ache in her sex and the fire in her gut would just fucking _stop._

She pulled the waistband of her pants down and—

There was a knock at her door. She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes like a petulant child. “Not now.” She muttered under heavy breath. Her body begged her to ignore the surprise visitor to just curl her fingers inside her folds and to _please, please relieve some of the burning want that sizzled deep inside her._ Alas, she was too polite.

Simply sitting up in bed drew a sharp puff of air from her lungs as once again, sensitive gills brushed their surroundings. _Whatever this is, it’d better be freaking important,_ Gura thought as she trudged out of her bedroom.

Before answering the door, she tried to make herself look semi presentable. Although by her own admittance, poker faces weren’t her expertise. Deep breath. She answered the door.

There stood Calliope Mori, her brow creased under the weight of visible concern. “Dude where the fuck have you been?” She barked, the second the door was open. “We were supposed to go shopping today? You missed three calls.”

Gura’s brain worked overtime to keep up with the sudden ranting. “Oh… Was that today? S-Sorry I uh… Got a little caught up is all.”

“Yeah well, I got worried. So I came here to—” Calli paused, and Gura felt her body scorch under the stern reaper’s gaze. “Hey, are you good? You look a bit peaky…” Immediately, Calli’s frustration fizzled out and was replaced by passive unease.

Gura offered a lopsided grin. She was going to wave it off as a head cold, send Calli on her merry way, then get back to miserably rubbing herself raw. She was about to do just that; she opened her mouth to reassure her good friend that all was well. But was stopped dead in her tracks when Calliope’s cold, strong hands came up to caress her cheeks. “Holy shit, you’re burning up. Are you sick?”

 _Uh oh…_

It’d be so very easy to affirm that statement. But something within the Atlantean’s poor, fried, heat-addled brain was sending nothing by static waves of horny as she met Calli’s watchful eyes. She allowed her attention to trail the taller woman’s face and landed woefully on her pronounced, soft looking lips… 

_Calli’s too hot for this, shoot…_ Gura’s heart was a jackhammer in her chest. Her tail swished irritably as she stared for a moment too long at Calliope’s impressive cleavage. Her mouth watered and for a hot, agonizing moment she allowed herself to picture the feeling of Calli’s icy, beautiful skin between her teeth. She shivered.

Calli was still looking at her… Waiting for an answer… 

Gura’s throat was bone dry, and in a moment of reckless idiocy she sputtered “I- I’m… I’m in h-heat…” 

A beat.

 _Just kill me now._ Gura cursed herself.

Then, she felt something at her sides. It was Calliope’s hands, which glided smoothly, elegantly, from her face, downwards, dangerously close to her gi— she yelped at the unexpected touch and embarrassingly, shamelessly, let that noise transition into a throaty moan. “Calli… what’re you…?”

“I didn’t realize you had these. Heats, I mean.” Was all Calliope said. She massaged Gura through the thin fabric of her shirt. The Atlantean panted beneath her fingers. Her knees felt like jelly. “Do you… I mean...” Calli cleared her throat, and put on a well-practiced, neutral and professional stare. “Would you like some help?”

This incredibly sudden turn of events was mind boggling to the small shark, and she had to wonder if it was a dream. Or perhaps she was delusional under the influence of her cycle and hallucinating but… “Y-Yes, please. God please, yes.” Confusion notwithstanding, she’d be insane to turn down that offer.

The look which danced behind the reaper’s carefully crafted stare was impossible to decipher, but Gura didn’t care when the tall beauty made her way inside and closed the door. With their bodies close together, Gura wrapped her arms around the shinigami’s slender waist and accepted that, whatever the hell was about to happen, they could talk about it later.


End file.
